The Maid is a Lady!
by MCT257
Summary: In order to be with Usui Misaki must become someone of high-class, but will the process strengthen or be the end of their love? Begins after chapter 74. I just thought I'd give some of the other guys a fighting chance. MisakixTora currently but I haven't thought it through so may change. T rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Hello

A/N: _Maid Sama!_ and characters are the property of Hiro Fujiwara. I own nothing but a day old Kit Kat.

Please review if you like it!

* * *

Her high-class training had been going reasonably well ("Using so many forks is a waste of water…" "Too tight… can't… BREATH…"). Being around Miyabigaoka's elite group was not as bad as Misaki first feared (though it wasn't exactly enjoyable either). She even found an unlikely ally in Kaon Umekouji after the toy princess realized Misaki was the "gentleman" butler who caught her at Usui's birthday party. She found support (though much quieter) in Maki as well. Things appeared to have hit their stride.

Then came the horse-riding lesson.

_Is all this really necessary?_ Misaki sarcastically thought as she stood before a huge open field sprinkled with riding obstacles. She inhaled the dewy grass and gave an exasperated sigh at the extravagance of it all. Despite the undoubted constant trotting of horseshoes, the grass was a picturesque shade of bright green. Each blade was precisely the same size, and the entire field was lush, without so much as a centimeter of imperfection. Even obstacles seemed to have been routinely cleaned with a toothbrush.

The horses themselves were an extraordinary sight. Strong, muscular builds with proud postures and flawless glossy coats, Misaki felt shabby next to them. _Maybe they should meet Usui's family._

Naturally, this was all occurring at an Igarashi compound. While Maki helped Misaki onto a sweet looking little pony and Kaon attempted to get her to sit up right instead of gripping the poor creature's mane for dear life, the young master himself observed, looking extra smug atop a daunting, nearly black Thoroughbred. He quickly grew bored with her failures however, and set off to race around the track and jump hurdles. Arashiyama and his gorgeous fiancé soon followed suit. The scene of refinement and class they created could have hung on the walls of a castle.

After about an hour and a half of coaching with some success, (she could go in a straight line while sitting up right. Yay!) the group decided it was time for a much needed break.

"Pft are they seriously showing off?" Koan rolled her eyes at the three still on their horses as she sat on a bench beside Misaki and the others.

Li Yi Hua was all grace on top of a galloping snow-white Arabian horse. Air gently combed her shimmering hair and a soft blush from exertion tinged her cheeks. The only way the sight could have been more elegant was if Arashiyama wasn't frantically taking pictures of her.

Tomu lazily popped open a soda can. "At least they aren't as bad as him," he said, indicating Tora who was currently leaping a hurdle at full speed. Focus and determination were carved in the faces of both rider and horse. Misaki looked on and couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy. He was different from his usual conniving self. There was no show. He simply radiated with genuine confidence and the powerful beast responded with respect and trust in turn. _I couldn't even get the damn thing to go in a circle._ A minute later, the pair finally stopped for a breath. The horse was still excited from the exercise and responded happily to a pat on the neck. The rider smiled and removed his helmet. He would regret this.

Something spooked the horse. Something spooked the well-trained, well-bred horse bad enough to make it toss its rider.

It happened in an instant but the instant lasted an eternity.

The boy landed back first, hard. His head flew smacked the ground with a sickening thud. The agitated horse stomped its left hind leg catching the boy's arm, snapping it. Darkness was already enveloping his vision when the raging animal spun toward its fallen rider, rearing, ready to trample the teenager. All eyes widened in horror.

_I'm going to die_. One thought. Only one thought ran through his head. However before Tora Igarashi could meditate on the implications (or die), a body was over him.

Consciousness failing him, he was still able to realize that no, it wasn't just over him. It was grabbing him; pushing him now, out of harm's way. He tried so hard to focus on the form above him. Dark, messy strands sweeping against indomitable brown eyes

The thin arms were strong.

_So these are the "unexpected results"._ He would have smirked, if he wasn't busy passing out.

* * *

He awoke in a hospital bed a couple of hours later. It didn't exactly look like a hospital bed. The room was large and luxuriously furnished with a Victorian looking couch on the left and long creamy drapes at the large window. It still reeked of sterilization though. He glanced at the IV connected to his arm and the empty bag with disinterest. He regretted consciousness almost immediately. Pain seemed to radiate from every inch of his body. His back sent long needles into his throat at every breath. His casted broken arm annoyed his entire left body. And then there was that damn bright light, pounding on him from overhead. The buzzing of the monitors were maddening and the scurrying servants did nothing for his pulsating headache. Igarashi's pleasant façade was long gone as he bellowed a demand for the complete evacuation of his room. "And get me more morphing!"

Alone, he pressed his head into the soft pillow. Jaw clenched, attempting to reabsorb tears, he begged for sleep.

* * *

Misaki traveled the now too familiar halls of Miyabigaoka to the president's office. Save for a grass-stained shirt she was fine. A horse keeper was able to get the stallion under control. Everything from camera flash to sabotage was proposed to explain the incident but the truth was that no one really knew what caused the horse's outburst those two days prior.

_I'm surprised they want to continue this without Igarashi. _Two and a half weeks of rigorous training couldn't make her a true lady, but she could at least appear in high society without embarrassing anyone. _I suppose they really want to stay on his good side. _ In three days, Misaki was to voyage to Britain and convince Usui to become the Walker heir. In all honesty though, she just wanted to be there to help and to protect Usui. _When I get all the information I'll be able to make sure whatever is best for him is what happens_. She furrowed her brows in determination and placed her hand on the door handle, the image of her first love etched in her mind. _I'm coming for you Takumi Usui._ She turned the handle, ready for battle.

"Yo."

"Wha-what?! What are you doing here?!"

Takumi was standing there in the large and lavish room, smirking, holding back a grin. "What kind of greeting is that for your boyfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

_Maid Sama!_ and characters are the property of Hiro Fujiwara. I own nothing but a day old Kit Kat.

* * *

There he was. Tall, handsome, with a gentle smile, his princely demeanor matched the grand room perfectly. Her eyes fixed though trembling, Misaki reddened at the sight. "Usui…"

"Well I suppose you two have quite a bit to go over," said Igarashi breaking the tension. He stood up from behind his large desk, "I'll be out of your way."

_Crap, _Misaki thought with a slight panic_. All I saw was Usui. I didn't even notice him._ Misaki stepped forward, out of the way of the door. She eyed his casted and slung arm as he exited the room. _ Shouldn't he still be in the hospital? _The closing door resonated in the silence.

Usui was watching her closely. "You know I get lonely when you give that cute worried face to other guys."

Her face shot back to Usui, color tingeing her cheeks once more, "You idiot" she murmured looking away.

He gave half a chuckle and smirked. "Still so sly…" It was his turn to look down. "I hear you want me to keep ties with them." Blunt and to the point. He now eyed her carefully. "Why else would they let me back."

Misaki stepped forward, her voice firm, "I want whatever is best for you."

Usui's eyes widen with surprise for a fraction of a moment but then he smiled. "Misaki is what is best for me." He grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her into his arms, but despite every urge and cry in her body and heart, Misaki held up her hands to keep him away. She shook her head, blushing deeply, "No, no, I won't accept this. I can't let you lower yourself for me."

Worry pulled on Takumi's handsome features. "I-"

"I have to raise myself up for you!" She was finally staring him dead in the eyes, determination radiating from her core. "Having a successful future, finally being a part of your family, challenging yourself; these are what I want for you and what you should want too!" She gripped his hands heedlessly. She knew this might mean losing him for who knows how long, but her voice and conviction were resolute. "I swear will raise myself up. I will catch up with you. I'll become someone who can live in your world."

Without a word, Usui pulled her in for fervent kiss. Despite a deep blush across her face, Misaki worked her arms around his neck, holding his lips to hers for one endless moment.

They stood silent in each other's arms for some time before Usui finally broke away. "Are you sure about this? If I go back…" His voice trailed off a moment, staring unwavering interest at a speck on the wall. Hardly able to regain himself he looked at her shoes. "it will be years… with school and…"

She inhaled deeply. The word "years" was still a dagger in Misaki's heart though she knew it was coming. She could only nod, not trusting herself with words for a moment as he pressed her to his chest. "I know," she finally said, her voice was shakier than she anticipated. She swallowed hard and said with unfaltering resolve, "I can do it. I will do it. And so will you." There was only so much that could be expressed with words. Quieter she asked, "You won't be able to stay here long will you?"

"They want me on the plane tonight." He held her tight and stared intensely as she fumbled within his arms to wipe a tear. He gently leaned in to kiss her on the cheek beneath the wiped tear. Misaki only inhaled, shakily, once more while blushing even more deeply. He just couldn't take it.

"Your tomato face is making me hungry."

"What?! SHUT UP! This is embarrassing enough!" She shouted, wiping her face, making herself even redder.

Usui chuckled. He didn't want to spend this precious time watching her cry because of him. Taking her wrist, he walked ahead, "Let's go eat."

She submitted and followed.

"Is the maid café still open? I'd love to see you in your uniform before I go."

"Perverted alien" she said with a tired smile.

The two left hand in hand.

* * *

Though he originally hoped for a romantic diner, the melancholy air made the fair near Misaki's house seem like the better choice.

"The fair?"

"Yeah, just don't get violent when I beat you at all the games." Usui said nonchalantly and stuck out his tongue.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

The demon pair laid waste to the games booths. They laughed with abandon on the rides and gobbled food from the stands. Usui hardly ever took his eyes off of Misaki, as if attempting to etch every strand of hair into memory. He watched every movement of her hand as her fingers gracefully wrapped around a cup a lemonade. Her pink lips crinkled ever so slightly as she placed them on the straw. Her chest rose faintly as she took her first sip. He stole the drink.

"Hey!"

He played keep-away, intermittently sucking on the drink, as Misaki frantically jumped and attacked. Usui smiled devilishly. "I'll give it back for a kiss."

She crossed her arms and blushed, but on this night indulged him anyway. He kept his promise and returned the drink.

"IT'S PRACTICALLY EMPTY!" She tossed the cup at his head. "You owe me a new one."

The bittersweetness of the night affected each deeply. They gave themselves permission to be selfish with their partner, to be near each other. However, it was not long before the clock threatened the end of the spell.

Night came too quickly for either's taste. The festivities were ending and he knew it wouldn't be long before a certain "ninja" dragged him away. Usui walked Misaki home with one hand firmly intertwined in hers while the other was occupied with various prizes.

Misaki gave a small squeeze. His hands weren't particularly rough but they were strong. How many times had they used that strength for her safety and happiness, she had lost track.

_This will be the last time I see him for a long time_ Misaki thought, the gravity of the situation finally pressing on her. _Maybe ever._

As if reading her thoughts, Usui squeezed her hand back, still facing forward, and proclaimed, "This isn't the last time we do this."

Shocked for half a second, Misaki smiled, "Haven't I told you to stay out of my head, you perverted alien." She leaned in closer to him.

They reached her house all too soon. They meandered around her sidewalk for as long as they could but the night's end was inevitable. "I guess this is goodbye," said Takumi softly.

"Goodbye for now," Misaki corrected, almost roughly. She had no idea how much those two extra words warmed Takumi's heart. He had no choice but to bring her in, scattering stuff bears and ribbons along the ground, for a final deep and desperate kiss in the damp night.

"I love you."

"I- I " Misaki found her courage and looked him in the eyes. "I love you too."

She didn't know if her cheeks were wet because of her own tears or Takumi's.

They parted.

* * *

A/N: MASH POTATOES! So mushy… I tried scaling back but then they seemed out of character Dx

Anyway let me know if you enjoyed any part of my babbling! Thank you so much to the people have. Next one will more lighthearted.


	3. Chapter 3: !

_Maid Sama!_ and characters are the property of Hiro Fujiwara. I own nothing but a day old Kit Kat.

* * *

"FUCK" he spat as soon as the men's room door shut. Wincing, he continued a silent stream of curses. Moments earlier a clumsy waitress banged right into his very recently very broken arm. The originally startled bathroom attendant now offered the boy a towel and cologne but the hunched over teenager roughly waved him off.

The heir to the Igarashi fortune was just not used to this. He simply was not accustomed to any kind of discomfort, yet no amount of money or charm could suddenly heal a broken arm and greenstick spinal fracture. (His damn head hurt too.) Still he, in pain, during his summer break, on a hot as hell day, had to wake up early and rub elbows with a bunch of old, babbling men.

He attempted to regain composure with several deep breaths through flared nostrils.

His father was having him spend the morning at an outdoor breakfast banquet for the grandfather of the Kuchinota family head. Normally, he could at least tolerate the ramblings of old businessmen. At times, he even looked forward to it since it often resulted in some telling tidbit he could exploit in some way or another later. Besides, he did genuinely love acting, but this. This was just too difficult. He didn't feel in complete control of himself. His body ached. Every sound was amplified, and, worst still, the _look_. The look of all those damn happy people sincerely enjoying themselves. It just made him want to hurt somebody, preferably one of them.

Another deep breath and he was finally feeling more like himself. He began washing his hands out of habit rather than need. That's when the door crept open, revealing Maki.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. I was just wondering if there was anything you might need help with."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you" Igarashi replied with a completely pleasant (though completely fake) smile.

"Are you sure?" Miyabigaoka's vice-president had a worried looked. "The way you rushed off… You didn't seem too well."

Maki was a bit clingy in his eyes and in some cases that was fine with Igarashi. It was useful to have an ally in these types of situations, which was why he invited him today. But still he knew his friend was not as composed as himself (few were) and he had to try to put him at ease. "I assure you, I 'm fine," Igarashi emphasized this with a light pat on the shoulder and a chuckle. "There is no need to worry."

Maki was unconvinced but thought it best to change the subject and not press the issue further. "I was just informed Usui is in London and with the Walkers. I thought you'd like to know."

Tora nodded, suddenly distracted by his own reflection. "Yes, Maria has already informed me. The two were well-behaved." Noting his own paled complexion and puffy eyes in the mirror, he could not help but think, _Goddamn,_ _I look like shit._

"Well that is ideal for Igarashi connections, correct?" said Maki.

"I suppose." Tora was still in the mirror, now fixing his hair. "Though I was half expecting them to run off to Paris together." He smiled to Maki, "Now that would have been entertaining."

Maki only politely chuckled.

Tora now focused on straightening his suit and tie. "But I suppose educating The Maid will be interesting enough."

Maki started slightly, "You're still going to help Ayuzawa?"

"Of course." Igarashi could not hold back a devious grin. "In fact, we should not squander another moment. She has much to learn." He motioned to Maki and began leaving, "But more of that later. Right now I have a few associates whose acquaintance you should make." Maki gave a small bow in thanks while Igarashi led them out.

* * *

Misaki couldn't remember a time she was so glad to put on that maid uniform. After a full day of moping around the house, she was back at work and glad of it. It gave her a distraction, something to focus on. Her smile to customers (even the idiot trio) was bigger than usual. Her work was faster than usual. She even threw out the trash with more vigor. She hadn't told anyone anything that happened between her and Usui yet. It felt almost like lying but she just didn't want to talk about it or deal with the pity parties right now. She wasn't in complete control of herself yet. It was too emotional. The fact that she hadn't heard from him since then didn't help either. He had told her about them taking his phone last time. She figured that must be the case this time too.

_People are going to start asking question. You're going to have to tell somebody sooner or later._ She convinced herself she'll open up to Sakura or someone tomorrow… or maybe the day after. She didn't want to dwell on it but the workday and her distraction ended. She would have to be alone with her thoughts and she couldn't just smile those away.

After work, she made her way to the train slowly, only half in tuned with the world around her. Her gaze drifted to a couple with their arms around each other. She took note of the young woman's soft curls playfully bouncing at her smile. The young man's arm squeezed ever so slightly to bring the woman in closer…

She couldn't help but feel a loss at that moment. Could she really catch up to him? Sure, she could get into a good university and get a good job but her brief time with Miyabigaoka's elite made one thing very clear: they live in an entirely different world. There are different rules, expectations, different standards. How was she ever-

Slap! _Snap out of it! You're being overly sentimental._ She chastised herself for her negativity. _You can't just give up before you even try damn it! All I have to do is work hard._ She willed a fire within herself and took a strong breath. _And lucky me, that's my middle name._ Her stomach wanted to turn but her determination was steadily rising. She added to herself, "I can do this." She just had to keep positive. She just had to keep focused. She began stomping off toward her destination with renewed fortitude.

"My, my, this is going to be harder than I thought," said the pity-filled voice behind her. "The poor thing doesn't even know how to walk properly." She rolled her eyes, already knowing who it was. Before even completely turning around she demanded, "What are you doing here Tora?"

Sure enough, there he was, clad in an expensive looking fitted gray suit, standing beside a gleaming black limo. "Maids usually call me Master Igarashi, but I'll let it slide for now. I know you must be having a difficult time without your precious Takumi." He walked over and gave her a condescending head pat. She almost chomped off his arm, much to his amusement.

_I should have left him under that horse._ She glared at him. "So what do you want?"

Throwing his good arm up and walking away a little, he shook his head in disappointment and replied, "All that effort and you're still so crude. Maybe I shouldn't have bothered helping you at all."

Oh, how she wanted to strangle the arrogant bastard but the image of Usui in his office the day before would not leave her mind. She knew Igarashi had to be the puppeteer behind it, and in honesty, she was grateful. She sighed, "I guess I could be nicer after what you did for me and Usui."

"Well you were pretty desperate to get to him," Igarashi said, motioning at his broken arm.

Misaki looked exhausted and annoyed. "I didn't help you hoping for a favor."

"Yes, yes," he quickly nodded dismissively, "I know, I know. You just did it out of the 'kindness' of your heart." The word "kindness" was said with a grimace.

Thoroughly annoyed and vaguely insulted, Misaki asked once more, "What do you want? Is there a word you don't understand in that?"

"Temper, temper." Igarashi chuckled like a parent amused by a child's misbehavior. "I merely want to know when you would like to resume your training."

"Wait, what?! Why would you still-?"

"Well that crass attitude of yours is still in dire need of correction."

She steamed. "CUT THE CRAP ALREADY!" Didn't like being toyed with. This had to do with her future and Usui. She looked him dead in the eye.

This only served to widen Tora's wicked grin though. "Such language." He clicked his tongue disapprovingly but suddenly dropped the grin. "I need you to owe me," he said plainly.

This knocked Misaki back. It was the truth and she knew it. "Owe you?"

"Yes, I prefer to have a little leverage with my connections," he said bluntly, walking towards her. "But right now, we're even and that won't do. Luckily, however," he was hardly an inch from her face, "you need me to reach your Usui."

Misaki was quiet a moment. His smirk slowly returned as he took her silence for weakness.

But then she bellowed, "HOW THE HELL ARE WE EVEN?!"

The outburst took him by surprise. For a moment, he stumbled. "Well um, my life, your boyfriend-"

"If anything, YOU owe ME!" Demon Misaki interrupted.

_Is SHE yelling at ME?_ Despite himself he shouted back at her while in the middle of the sidewalk, "AND HOW THE HELL DO I OWE YOU?!"

"How about the attempted rape?" she said darkly.

"Attempted rape?!" he stepped back quickly, honestly shocked and indignant. "What?!When?!"

"When?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHEN'?! When I denied your 'offer'." A vein pulsated at Misaki's forehead. "If Usui hadn't stepped in when he did…"

"Oh that." He exhaled, relieved. "Please, I only did that because I knew he was outside" he said nonchalantly, regaining his composure. "I knew his reaction would be interesting." He gave a wolfish grin.

"There was no way you knew he was there! You perverted bastard!" she barked.

"Come on," he laughed while combing his hair back. "He wasn't exactly quiet. Slamming the guards against the wall like a brute. You _must_ have heard him too."

"I- um" She tried to remember the sounds but in all honesty she was very focused on the situation _inside_ the room at the time and couldn't recall many ambient details. _But still-_

"So deaf and dumb" he snickered.

Misaki stumbled but blurted, "Well, uh. You seemed just as shocked as me, as I recall." She was still fired up and not about to lose to this bastard.

"Ah yes," Tora said thoughtfully with a hand on his chin. A smug smile was planted across his smug face. "It's almost a shame I was born into such status but alas, the world must be deprived of the greatest that is my acting." He was practically sparkling with conceit.

_I can't believe this jerk. _Though this new development was welcomed news, it didn't exactly raise her opinion of him. _How can someone be so demented?_ she thought with an exasperated slump.

"Well," Igarashi snapped her back to reality. "As entertaining as this tête-à-tête has been, we must get to business. I will need to know when you are available for your lessons."

"You drove all the way down here for that?" she said in a snide tone, arms crossed.

Tora smirked. "You get much more information from people in person." He then added mockingly with an elegant swish of his hand, "Such as their willingness to hang out with 'rapist'".

A vein twitched but she gave a forced chuckle, "He, he, clever." She then calmly strolled up to him, her turn to get face to face. "But then you could have avoided this." A bad fake smile on her face, she stared him down.

He sneered, returning her stare._ Pathetic power ploy_. _I doubt-_ "BITCH!" he spat, interrupting his own thoughts. She smacked the crap out of his casted arm. He was hunched over and fuming.

She stuck her tongue out as if to say _now we're even_. "I don't work tomorrow or on Friday. Have Kaon call." With a demonic smile, Misaki gave him her back.

"Urgh! That hurt! Damn it!" He watched with contempt as that back moved away from him. "Takumi must be a masochist," he snorted and turned back to his limo.

* * *

A/N: Am I the only one who hears Todd Haberkorn (Kid/ Natsu) for Tora?

Anyway please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Yes Sir

_Maid Sama!_ and characters are the property of Hiro Fujiwara. I own nothing but a day old Kit Kat.

* * *

Tora was struggling in a futile effort to hold back his laughter, until a shoe finally flew his way. And then he just gave up and laughed out right.

"I KNOW! I'M NOT A VERY GOOD COOK!" Misaki stood in one sandal. "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" The demonic face stood in stark contrast with her lovely aquamarine summer kimono.

Tora could hardly breathe. "IT'S TEA! How the hell did you turn it to JELL-O?!" Today's lesson, the tea ceremony, was not going particularly well.

"Laughing isn't helpful!" Sakura chided Tora while Shizuko made the unfortunate mistake of tasting Misaki's concoction. It had been a month since Usui left and after Misaki finally told them the situation Sakura and Shizuko vowed to help anyway possible, so here they were, along with Koan, Maki, and of course, the young master of the ground, Igarashi. Shizuko's escaping spirit suggested they weren't enough.

"She has the movements down." Koan dropped her chin on her giant stuffed bear and sighed. "Who would have thought the actual tea would be such a problem." Maki nodded sympathetically while beginning to prepare things for a fourth try. The two watched with fatigue the commotion before them. Sakura tried frantically to stuff Shizuko's ghost back in, while Misaki shouted at the still laughing and teasing Tora.

Little did they know, they were not the only ones watching.

* * *

Late in the evening, Tora stepped into the spacious mahogany and leather filled room. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, sit." The man behind the large desk motioned toward the chair without looking up from his papers.

Tora complied. He watched the man carefully. The teenager ignored the sharp angular features, the permanent frown lines, the hair that has begun to gray at one corner. The eyes, however, the golden but stone eyes, were what held Tora's suspicious gaze. He tried to read them with no success.

The man finally put down his pen. The leisure with which he calmly removed his black reading glasses only amplified the tension. He lightly rested his chin on folded hands. When he finally spoke, it was with a deep resonating voice, "You seem to be having a lot of 'fun' lately."

Tora knew better than to speak with ignorance. He only gave a small smile and straightened up, though every bad thing he had done in the past two months cycled through his brain.

The man scoffed, seeing through the boy's façade. "That arm of yours must be feeling better."

"A little. Well I still have another three weeks in this thing though. And then, of course, is the physical therapy," Tora said lifting his casted forearm innocently.

The man gave a knowing smirk, "Fascinating."

Dripping with the same sarcasm the boy shot back: "Sorry to bore you with my health, _Dad_. I'm amazed I'm still alive."

The mouth of the man pulled slightly in annoyance at the boy's tone but then laughed heartily, "So am I". Akira Igarashi had something too important on his mind to be distracted by his son's current instigation. He bluntly asked, "Who is that ill-bred child who has been running around my house as of late?"

Tora never flinched, "I have no idea whom you mean"

"Do not insult me boy!" his father snapped, this was a matter of reputation. "I don't care if you chose to play with country mice but know when to wash your hands of them and don't EVER bring them into my house!" He inhaled through flared nostrils and sat back more calm. "Now, I know there is no need for my saying so but I will anyway; you will not associate with that girl again." Discussion was over; his eyes were already back on his paper work.

Tora inhaled deeply, attempting to hold back a self-satisfied smile, and nodded. "Of course father," he said complacently, "I will even delete her number right now." He took out his phone. After two clicks however, he suddenly paused, "but um," he seemed exceedingly conflicted, "What should I tell the Walkers?"

"The Walkers?" The senor Igarashi froze.

Ignoring the question Tora continued with exaggerated false innocence, "Oh well, no matter. You do not wish me corrupted by the 'ill-bred' future Mrs. Walker. They will have to understand."

"What the hell are you talking about boy? Who is this girl?"

"Misaki Ayuzawa, a low-class, high school girl." Tora shrugged then added, "Oh, and she happens to be the reason the Walkers have an heir."

"Explain" his father demanded, growing irritated at the boy's flippant attitude.

Reading the anger already boiling, Tora got serious. "I'm sure you know Gerard Walker is unlikely to live long enough to take over." His father nodded so the boy continued, "So the Walkers have turned to an illegitimate child, Takumi Usui. However, he did not wish to head the family that originally scorned him. Affection for Ayuzawa is the only reason he is cooperating. Now, as a friend to the pair and to lessen the Walker's embarrassment, I am graciously giving a few etiquette lessons. Nothing more."

His father listened intently then laughed haughtily. The disgraceful situation of a family wealthier than his own was genuinely entertaining. "Utterly pathetic. Children should not have such power." He looked off to the wall on his right, a pen twirling between his fingers. "But," he stopped, "this is a truly valuable opportunity. Igarashi connections with Britain will be tightly secured, possibly for generations. Provided the two remain together of course."

"Well, I wasn't doing this for her charm." Tora said sardonically.

His father wagged a warning finger. "You may be playing but you children are handling possibly world-changing social ties. The implications are powerful. Keep me informed."

Tora couldn't help to get in one last rib, "So I shouldn't delete her number then…?"

"Get the hell out!"

Tora walked out of the room still wearing a self-satisfied smile. His father liked to put on airs but he was so temperamental. Teasing was too easy. Tora could not imagine living one's life like that.

* * *

"Well thanks for all the help today!" Misaki called to Koan and her group. "And sorry about Tomu" Misaki added with both guilt and shame. Koan waved goodbye happily. Tomikouji tried to as well but struggling with the food poisoned Tomu proved to take up too many hands so he only smiled with crooked glasses as he and the Umekouji siblings left.

"Your failure knows no bounds, does it Ayuzawa?" Tora stated unsmiling.

"Shut up!" _I know I suck at food_ Misaki lamented in her mind. She left the room to get her purse while thoughts of how to learn to cook (fast) ran through her mind. _Usui would have been perfect_. She absently checked her phone. Her mind drifted to the other excellent male cook she knew: her father. After a recent argument with his estranged wife over his lack of responsibility the well-meaning but foolish man was actually farther from coming back home than he was when he first arrived. She felt in the middle of things since he still worked with her. Misaki sighed and began gathering her things. _Why can't I have normal problems?_

On cue, a man stepped before her.

"Miss Ayuzawa, correct?" he asked in a courtly manner.

"Um, yes." _How does he know my name? _Misaki eyed him cautiously. He was a tall, middle-aged man. Everything about him spelled sophistication. He had handsome sharp features. His tailored suit snugly fit a broad build and was modeled perfectly with his impeccably posture. Even his hair looked faultlessly expensive. _Maybe his their fancy butler or something? _she thought.

The man chuckled at her suspicion, "Pardon my incivility. I am Tora's father."

The information almost knocked her back. _I thought wrong._ "Oh! Well, no I'm sorry. This is your house. I should have-"

He waved her off with a parental smile. "That is quite all right my dear." He held out a hand that she didn't know what to do with for a moment. She finally shook it, "Oh and yes I am Ayuzawa, uh Misaki."

"Charmed. Oh just in time," he said turning his attention to his son who now entered the room. "I was just introducing myself to your _friend_." His son eyed him suspiciously but Mr. Igarashi continued speaking to Misaki as if oblivious, "I have heard a bit about you and I must insist your family dine with us this week."

"What?" The statement confused the hell out of Misaki. Tora looked slightly panicked.

"Oh don't be so modest my dear. Dining with such fine people will be a delight."

"Um, well we're not 'fine' people," Misaki was finally able to get out.

"Excellence comes from grace and thoughtfulness, not money my dear," he said placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

Not wanting any part of this, Misaki attempted to decline, "Oh no, we couldn't sir."

Eying the girl severely, "You seem reluctant." In a harsh tone he inquired, "Has my family offended you in some way?"

Tora rolled his eyes then tied to desperately to signal the game to Misaki but she was too worried about insulting a powerful man to pay him any attention. "Oh NO no no. It's just um, I mean coming here and all um-"

Stepping back Mr. Igarashi began: "Well if you are so insistent," Misaki exhaled in relief, but he then continued, "Then I agree to come to your residence."

"Wha-"

"We will be down Friday at seven sharp. Tora make sure Miss Ayuzawa gets home safely." And Mr. Igarashi left with a flick of the wrist goodbye.

"Wha- what? WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Misaki was understandably baffled.

Tora just face palmed.

"Is he serious?" Misaki desperately asked.

Tora nodded, face still in hand. "This is going to be awful."

* * *

A/N: The dinner is next time! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Time

_Maid Sama!_ and characters are the property of Hiro Fujiwara. I own nothing but a day old Kit Kat.

Please Review!

* * *

"I can deal with that jerk making fun of me but his dad is all rich and intimidating." Misaki's maid uniform sagged a bit as she sunk in chair. The Igarashi visit was imminent and she couldn't help but sulk.

"What did your mom say?" asked Aoi, sitting across the small table, looking handsome in men's clothes today. This was becoming the norm ever since the big P hit like a ton of bricks.

"That's the worst part. I wanted an excuse not to do it but when I told her she just excited. Shintani is the only guest we've had in a while." Misaki took a breath and straightened up. "I'm just complaining. It won't be so bad."

"Really?" Aoi leaned in, supporting his chin on one hand. "I'm surprised you're not more nervous."

"Why?" Misaki asked, only half paying attention.

"Isn't it obvious? They are going to be judging everything about you and your family. How you live; how you behave; what your house looks like; everything. And if you suck, they probably will not even bother with you afterward." Sticking his nose in the air, "Frankly, I don't think you're cultured enough to deal with them, especially not someone as important as Akira Igarashi."

_Thanks for the support_, she thought sarcastically. "Well I'm going to have to learn to deal with people like him" She picked her hair up into a messy ponytail and spoke with effortless confidence. "And that's it."

Strands of hair dropped in rebellion around her face. Her smile was soft but determined. Aoi couldn't help but believe in her. He wouldn't ever own up to this though, so he hid his embarrassment through condolences, "At least you'll be on your own turf."

Oblivious, Misaki agreed, "Yeah, and Tora will be their too. He's a jerk but he's good in situations like this."

Erika popped in and called out for Misaki's help with an influx of customers. The girl happily excused herself and left Aoi alone. He hated to admit he was nervous for her.

_But if anyone could pull this off…_

He wondered off towards the kitchen where he made the mistake of looking distracted in front of Misaki's very bubbly (and still very kicked out) father. The man easily coaxed the story out of the boy. Aoi didn't think much of talking about the diner between a wealthy boy's family and the man's estranged wife and daughters. Though he probably should have…

* * *

"Is this it?"

"Do people really live like this?" Igarashi father and son stood cringing in front of the Ayuzawa residence. The black Benz and sharp western suits looked out of place in the workaday neighborhood.

Mr. Igarashi hesitated in ringing the doorbell of the "shabby" home. Before he could run from the entire situation however, the door flew open.

"Hello" Suzuna said plainly.

"Hello" the two wealthy men quickly replied in surprise. There was an awkward silence as Suzuna stared blankly at them while the two attempted to hide the discomfort of being so out of their element.

"Well come on in!" Shintani popped up behind Suzuna, finally breaking the awkwardness. The Igarashis breathed a sigh of relief and followed.

Entering they gawked at the stained walls and uneven floor. "Regretting this yet?" Tora whispered to his father who only gave a death glare. The teenager had to suppress a laugh.

Misaki soon appeared and quickly gave an awkward apologetic bowed, "Um, welcome, Mr. Igarashi. Oh and you too."

Tora gave a raised eyebrow, which Misaki knew to mean; _Don't you do this for a living?_

Misaki glared but collected herself and gave introductions. She began with the Igarashis then went on to Suzuna and Shintani. Feeling more at ease, she was going to lead everyone to the table when her mother popped in for a hello.

The fresh-faced, apron clad woman instantly caught the eye of a certain wealthy philanderer. "And who might this be?" asked Akira.

"Oh, this is my mother, Minako Ayuzawa. We-"

"Mother! Impossible! You look like one of my boy's school friends." He took her hand and kissed it.

Minako gave a charmed smile, "Oh stop. We're very glad to have you."

Shaking his head disapprovingly the senior Igarashi declared, "With all your remarkable daughter has done for my son I am ashamed to not have paid my respects sooner. The honor is all mine." Tora wasn't sure if his father was referring to the horse riding accident or if he was just talking out his ass.

"Well thank you for coming. The food will be ready in a few minutes." She walked to the kitchen. Akira could have sworn there was an extra wiggle in her step. He smirked. "I'll help."

"Oh there's no need-" Misaki began.

He did not even bother waving her off and took to the kitchen.

Tora grit his teeth at his father's behavior but his face sure didn't show it. He was completely pleasant when he asked the small group, "So when will Mr. Ayuzawa be joining us?"

"I doubt he'll be here," said Suzuna flatly. Hinata impulsively butted in and basically told the entire story of the girls' father. Suzuna nodded with a small smile at his enthusiasm. Tora listened somberly.

"I know things will work out though! Isn't that right Misaki?" Hinata end happily.

Misaki had her face in her hand in shame at the plainness with which they spoke about the whole situation. "…Yeah" _This is just ammo for that jerk_ (meaning Tora).

"Let's sit down?" Suzuna offered, oblivious. She led the way with Hinata at her heel like an excited puppy.

Misaki fell in step with Tora. She gave a suspicious glance at him, expecting a snide comment about her family, home, something, but instead he said, "We have to get my father away from your mother."

The seriousness of his tone sent a chill down Misaki's spine. "Why?" She asked sharply. She didn't care how much money that bastard had, if he did anything to her mom she would make him suffer.

Tora shushed her, but the leading pair didn't seem to notice, "He'll charm her, get what he wants then leave in the morning. Which will needlessly complicate things."

The four teenagers sat down. Hinata was babbling loudly about something nonsensical and Suzuna was smiling and nodding. Misaki gave a side whisper to Tora, "Is that all? He's not dangerous."

The question was a bit confusing to Tora, "He won't do anything vulgar if that's what you mean."

"Well my mom may be a bit gullible but she's not an idiot. She can handle a flirt."

Hinata was giving a very animate telling of a work experience. The three nodded and smiled, though only Suzuna paid any real attention.

"My father is a man with money and power." He gave a nod at Hinata's story before solemnly whispering back at Misaki, "and women are frivolous when it comes to any one of those things, let alone all three."

A vein pulsated at Misaki's forehead. Through clenched teeth she said, "I think you're confusing us with men."

His eyes shot at her for a moment but he remained poised, "Don't take it so personally. You girls are pretty and can get away with being weak so you do. It's society's fault really."

Misaki was pissed. He honestly believed this crap! She would have continued arguing but Suzuna was suddenly paying attention to them. "So is your mom working?" Suzuna asked Tora innocently.

Though a bit taken aback, Tora was still courtly in questioning, "Why do you ask?"

"Because she is not here." Suzuna said bluntly. Misaki suddenly became aware of the fact that she has never even heard a word about the woman.

Before Tora could answer, a deep grave voice replied, "She's passed." Misaki didn't know what to make of the quick but violent glare Tora gave his father.

"I'm so sorry," said Minako filled with sympathy as she came up behind Mr. Igarashi.

"You are too kind my dear, but that was long ago. No need for sadness," he replied. "Now then, shall we eat?" he added enthusiastically.

" Of course!" Minako brightened up and began passing plates.

The actual dinner part was less awkward than most expected. Misaki was nervous about behaving incorrectly in front of Mr. Igarashi but her absolute loathing of his son tempered this. It seemed like the night would end fine, until she saw a pair of all too familiar eyes peeking back at her from the bushes outside the window. _Oh God why?_

Her mother noticed them too. The woman's brows furrowed. _Hmp. That man…_ She stood up and walked around to the other side of the table, in front of the window. She leaned needlessly far forward to pick up plates. This put here rump in total and clear view of the window; however, it also put her breasts at Akira's eye level. "I hope you all are ready for dessert," she said with a forced smile, angry at the thought of her unwelcomed _guest_.

"I know I am," said the suave voiced man. Akira's eyes shamelessly traveled down the curves of Mrs. Ayuzawa as she headed to the kitchen. Tora wanted to bash his own head against the table, repeatedly.

Taking her chance, Misaki discretely excused herself for a moment and ran outside.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she whisper-shouted at the man who was still in the bushes.

Not listening, her father drunkenly asked, "Who is that fancy looking guy?"

"No one! Get out of here!"

"Shhhh shush. They're in the kitchen." He began peeking through the window once more.

"Dad! I know you've been drinking. Come on." She yanked on his arm, "Get out."

"Look at how close he's getting to her!" He visibly reddened .

"DAD! You can't stay out here!" Misaki exclaimed.

He turned to her abruptly, much to Misaki's surprise, "You're right!" Misaki didn't have time to be relieved; he then shouted, "I have to get _in_ there!"

"WHAT?!" She began pulling him once more. "No-"

"And fight for my woman!" he rolled up his sleeves in determination. "I'm not taking this laying down!"

Misaki yanked him down. "SHHH! No! Now is not the time."

Someone cleared his throat. Mr. Ayuzawa jumped back up. _Crap_, was all Misaki could think.

Tora stepped forward with a friendly smile. "Well hello!" He shook the drunken man's hand warmly. "You must be Mr. Ayuzawa. I've heard so much about you today. I'm so glad I get to see you! I'm Tora Igarashi."

Misaki was embarrassed and, frankly, freaking out, but Mr. Sakuya Ayuzawa was happily shaking Tora's hand. "Hello there!"

A high-pitched giggle followed by a suave chuckle came from the kitchen. Sakuya frowned, remembering his original mission, "I'm going in."

Misaki jumped in front of him, "YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

Still smiling Tora walked up like an old friend and touched the man's elbow, leading him away, "You know she's right. You can't go in there Not like that at least."

Finally listening to his 'old buddy', Sakuya asked, "What do ya mean?"

"Coming back empty-handed. It'll just make you look bad, especially in front of a rich bastard like that." Sakuya cocked his head slightly in drunken interest. Tora elaborated, "You need to buy her a gift first. Something special a jerk like that would never think of." He threw up his hand in exaggerated defeat, "Otherwise, it looks like you just walked in after forgetting about her all day. You don't want that now do you?" His words were dripping with sympathy.

"No…" said the drunken man as he considered the boy's words.

"That's right." Tora put his arm around the man's shoulder in feigned empathy. "Now I can't stand by and let love suffer. Here take this," The teenager handed him some cash, "Go get her something nice. Or better yet," Tora gave a triumphant smile as if he thought of something genius, "Take her out tomorrow morning. A spontaneous romantic date will definitely make her happy."

"That's a great idea! Thanks!" Sakuya tearfully bear hugged the boy. Tora's pleasant façade dropped for an instant but he put it back on quickly, "Yes yes. Now go get things ready." _And let go of me._

Mr. Ayuzawa waved goodbye, still sniveling, leaving the two alone. Misaki exhaled in relief, "Thanks. You really know how to handle people."

"It's a gift." Tora sparkled with conceit while wearing a fang-y smile. Dropping the sparkles he turned to face Misaki. "Now let's go get my dad off your mom's leg."

Misaki laughed, "Right." They high-fived in camaraderie. "Let's do this."


	6. Chapter 6: He Had It Coming

It had been a month since school started and things a seemed to have hit their stride for Misaki. Wake up, class, presidential business, rush to subway, go to either work or wherever the Miyabigaoka elite wanted to hold training (depending on the day), go home, study sleep, do it again. Most people would have cracked but Misaki is not most people. Nice, tight, and busy, just the way she liked it.

Right now, it was after school in the student counsel room and as usual, Misaki was still working even though the last of the other members left half an hour ago. She was rarely alone at times like this though. Sometimes Kaon would pop in just to hang out but usually got bored and wound up gossiping with Sakura and Shizuko. Today however, a very bored Tora decided to grace her with his presence.

"That's stupid." Misaki said bluntly, without so much as looking up from her paperwork.

"If you don't give them some kind of perk no one is going to want to be a part of the student council next year. And all this work will be for nothing," said Tora putting his feet on a desk and flipping through papers with disinterest.

"Yeah, well ATVs are kind of out of our price range."

Tora happened to be flipping through a Seika High School budget report and snickered. "I can see that." Misaki glared at his tone but he paid no mind. "Well get whatever is the poor person equivalent."

"And what the hell would that be?!" Misaki's veins pulsated but she inhaled and more calmly added, "I don't want people who only work for perks."

"It's doesn't have to be much. People are much more likely to do good when they have some kind of excuse for it. Like getting a trinket for donating to charity," Tora said this with a mocking air of pleasantness.

Misaki wanted to argue but he had a point. The two continued to converse about various aspects of the office of president, taking turns calling each other an idiot and offering advice. Misaki hated to admit it but his visits weren't so bad. After arguing for a bit, he usually got bored and would start helping out. Worst still, he was actually very efficient and offered good advice rooted in experience. There was no way in hell she would ever tell that big headed jerk any of that though. She was ready to punch him as it was, when suddenly Sakura burst into the room flooded with tears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened?!" Misaki rushed to her friend and led the sobbing girl to a chair, all the while only really thinking one thing: _whose ass do I have to kick?_

It took a couple of deep breaths before Sakura could say anything remotely coherent. She calmed down enough to say, "KUUGA BROKE UP WITH ME!" then went back to sobbing, dropping her head into her folded arms on the desk before her.

"Pft," Tora wanted to laugh at the girl's ridiculous reaction to something so trivial but Misaki's death glare made him hold it in.

Placing her hand on her friend's back Misaki tried her best to be comforting (which was difficult considering all the violent thoughts she was having). "That jerk didn't deserve you in the first pl-"

"That's not even the worst part!" Sakura shot her head up and shouted, ignoring her friend's attempts at helping.

"Well wha-"

Interrupting Misaki again, more angry than sad now, Sakura began, "I heard rumors he was hanging out with this other girl and after he cancelled going out with me for like the TENTH TIME this week, I just called him out on it. And look! LOOK WHAT HE SENT ME!" She shoved her glitter pink phone in Misaki's face.

The text message read: _Now is not a gr8 time 4 a relationship. We should cool things_

Hardly taking a breath, Sakura continued, "So then I text 'Are you srsly breaking up with me over a TEXT?!' and that bastard just sent, 'I guess so.' WHO DOES THAT?! I thought I was special to him!" Sakura went back to bawling.

"That bastard," Misaki tried to hold back her anger

"He was the first guy I ever loved and I wasn't even worth a face to face break up to him!" Sakura wailed.

The door opened and Misaki turned as Shizuko entered. "I suppose you've heard," the bespectacled girl said with a nod toward Sakura. Misaki gave a curt nod and Shizuko took a seat beside her sobbing friend, attempting to be soothing while trying her damnedest to not reprimand the girl for going out with that idiot in the first place (she wasn't totally successful).

Misaki however was too pissed to be of any comfort. She had warned that little bastard. How dare he do this to Sakura? _Men are just thoughtless assholes, not giving a damn about what they do to the women in their lives. _She was nearly growling at the thought.

On cue, Igarashi stood up and gently offered Sakura a tissue. She hiccuped a small thank you. "Now, now," he spoke softly with a gentle smile, "I know you must feel a bit lost right now and it's okay to cry." He kneeled in front of the still sniffling girl. "But please remember, he was your first love," he carefully took back the tissue and wiped a tear from the quieted girl's cheek, "not you're only love. You'll be happy again, I promise." Sakura smiled slightly at words of the princely gentleman before her. Igarashi took a step back, "Besides, tears don't fit that sweet face of yours." Sakura blushed a bit, starting to compose herself once again.

But then Misaki barge into the moment, her blood still boiling with man hate, "You can cut the crap Igarashi. That only works on girls who don't know you're an evil tyrant."

Tora's kind façade dropped instantly as he turned to shout back at Misaki, "What the hell? She calmed down didn't she?"

"She doesn't need another guy lying to her!"

"And how the hell was I lying?" Tora shouted back, indignant. Shizuko and Sakura merely glanced back and forth between the arguers who seemed to have forgotten their presence. "Nobody stays with the first person they date. It's stupid to think it's not going to end at some point."

"He's right. I am SO STUPID." Sakura was sobbing once more. Shizuko patted her back awkwardly.

"Happy?" Tora spat but then gulped when he found himself in a demon glare so strong it sent chills down everyone in the room. The demon approached him causing him to instinctively back up. "H-hey I wasn't the one who broke up with her-"

Misaki caught him by the collar and began dragging him out. "I'll talk to you girls later. I have to… go to work… he'll drive me," she declared to her seated friends with barely contained demonic rage and exited.

Shizuko and Sakura could only wave goodbye and silently wish the still struggling Tora good luck.

* * *

Tora was laughing so hard tears were pouring. "She literally punched him in the face!" Hardly able to breathe, he managed to add, "She even broke his stupid fake glasses!"

A vein pulsated as Misaki stood pouring tea and hearing Tora recount the events just prior to their coming to Maid Café to Maki. Misaki had decide to have a little "talk" with Sakura's recent ex so she dragged Tora to his own car and made him drive her to Yumesaki High School where she quickly found the local celebrity. A few choice words about how dare he and then POW!

"Right in the left eye socket!" Still laughing Tora concluded, "It was worth the jacket."

"Jacket?" asked Maki.

"Yeah…" said Misaki with a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment as she made her way to their table. "His fans weren't too happy with me punching him… We kind of got trapped under a wave of fan girls," Misaki reluctantly admitted, sending Tora into another howling session. _Kuuga may not be the only guy I punch today, _she thought_._ "Now, is there anything else you want?" she practically barked.

Tora wiped a tear from his eye, catching his breath he chided with a grin, "Now, now. Is that any way to speak to a customer?"

She leaned dangerously forward and said through clenched teeth, "You're not a customer. Maki is the only one who ordered anything."

"Naturally. Do you really expect me to eat the slop you serve commoners?" Tora's fang-y smirk only grew when he dodged a teakettle.

Maki only continued to sip his tea as the two when at it. _Those two just love feeding each other's fire._ He sighed as a fork just barely missed him. He will never understand the hot-blooded.

* * *

**A/N:** People have actually read my nonsense! :D

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: The Homegirls

The girls said little as they sat down for lunch. Friday had come and Sakura was still very much mopey. _The weekend. _The pigtailed girl sighed. _Time to sit home alone and think about all the fun things I used to do with him. Great,_ she thought dejectedly dropping her chin to her chest.

Misaki and Shizuko gave a helpless glance at each other as they watched their usually bubbly friend sit in the gloom. For what seemed like the hundredth time that week, Misaki damned Kuuga to the darkest pits of hell. _This is all his fault. That Bastard._ She wanted to help Sakura somehow. This just wasn't right. She narrowed her eyes in thought for a moment until a thought struck her. "Why don't we do something this weekend?"

Sakura perked up almost instantly. "Really?" Misaki was usually far too busy to spare time on just hanging out.

"Of course. I'm not working Saturday so we can go out then."

Sakura was smiling brightly but then she deflated. "Wait. Shizuko, aren't you going to a wedding on Saturday?"

"I am," Shizuko reluctantly admitted. "But you should still go out with Misaki," the girl quickly added, hating to be the one to bring her friend down again. When Sakura remained looking torn, Shizuko appended, "And we can hang out Sunday."

"Yeah! What do you say Sakura?" Misaki asked with a warm grin.

The cheery girl answered with a bouncing hug that captured her two best friends. "You girls are the BEST!"

The girls quickly made plans for the weekend with Misaki and Sakura deciding on lunch and a movie on Saturday.

The rest of the day saw Sakura in better spirits and even Misaki found herself looking forward to time with her friend. She only put two boys in a chokehold that day and let a boy chewing gum off with a (very loud) warning. All in all, the day turned out to be a good one. After the school day ended, Sakura decided to help Misaki with some of her president work. The two girls were walking back to the student council room when Kaon popped out in front of them

"Mi-sa-ki" she sang. "I have something for you." The toy princess teasingly waved a bag in front of the girls between two fingers of one hand while the other remained clutched around her giant stuffed bear.

Misaki and Sakura peered over in the bag, Sakura with innocent curiosity and Misaki with barely masked distrust.

"Is that a box of clothes?" the pigtailed girl asked.

"Mhmm, that's right," said Kaon with a self-satisfied nod. "It's Misaki's outfit for the Tenishoto party tomorrow."

Misaki flinched. She had forgotten about that, but then she remembered Sakura. She brightened up. "That's right! I made plans with Sakura. I guess I just can't go. Well it was nice seeing you." She attempted to leave but Kaon spun her back around.

"Are you stupid?! You can't pass this up!" she shouted.

"Is it some kind of high-class party?" Sakura asked before Misaki could speak.

"Kind of," Kaon turned to her to explain. "But it's hosted by the Tenishoto siblings, you know the music tycoon's kids, so it's geared toward young people. There's going to be dancing, food, everybody is going to look fabulous, and Omega is going to play. It's going to be all anyone talks about for the next month at least," Kaon stated as a fact.

"Wait, like THE Omega? The guys who sold like a million record, THAT Omega?!" Sakura gushed, eyes saucers.

"That's right." The toy princess nodded proudly.

"Oh my GOD! They are sooo awesome! Oh my God, I love that song you know the '_And now that I see you_…'"

"'_It can only be you!'_" Kaon jumped in to sing along. The two girls laughed in excitement.

Sakura giggled, "Oh my God. That is going to be so awesome. I can't let you miss it Misaki." She exhaled calming down half a notch but still grinning. "We can hang out some other time."

"Why don't you come with us?" Kaon offered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura was practically in tears with elation, "Really?!"

"Oooh! We can even go shopping right now!" Kaon said, thrilled with her own brilliance. "On me." she added with a haughty wink

"Oh my God! This is going to be SOOO fun!" Sakura practically squealed, jumping in excitement.

Misaki nodded with a half-hearted smile. She couldn't break up Sakura and Kaon's excitement (though she tried her damnedest to come up with a reason to). _Looks like I'm stuck going to this party._ She sighed, but the other two girls were too ecstatic to notice or care.

"Oooh! Let me see Misaki's outfit!" cried Sakura, suddenly remembering the box.

"Sure." Kaon began taking out the box and Sakura skipped over to her side. "President Igarashi actually chose it and insists she wears it."

Misaki's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Sakura carefully propped the top of the box open. Since she was standing in front of her, the white box top blocked Misaki's view of the actual outfit.

Sakura was visibly surprised. "President Igarashi really chose this?"

_I'm going kill him,_ immediately thought Misaki without see the clothes.

Kaon nodded. "I'm not sure how appropriate it is for that type of party. But it is cute."

"Yeah," Sakura concurred. "This just isn't something I would imagine he'd pick."

Not being able to take it anymore, Misaki snatched the box. _Seriously, murder. I will murder that bastard._ She roughly flipped the box opened and paused. She blinked as her brain processed what she was holding, then laughed. "I will never understand that guy."

"Ohh Misaki! Look at the shoes too!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for any mistakes; I should be asleep. Kind of an in-between/ setup chapter. Yea or nay on drunk Tora?

Please review!


End file.
